Spotlight
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: Sequel to Dear Harry. . . .  Katrina travels to New York with her Dance Troupe and is met with a great surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: So, asking all that have finished the last book, does anyone else feel incredibly elated at the outcome and at the same time, wanting more? I have this strange . . . incomplete feeling in the pit of my stomach, which I suppose is why I hopped on the computer to update. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying the book wasn't good. It was magnificent. I just . . . I'm craving, I suppose. Anyway, enjoy the update. I guess, seeing as how I've already had this story slightly planned out, that some of my original ideas will be the same but other than that, I'll try to stick with the book as much as I can with a slight creative license on my own part. So, this is the sequel to Dear Harry. . . . I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

You ever feel as if your every move is being watched?

I get it everyday. The feeling that I'm under a spotlight that never turns off, so that everyone can see what I'm doing, wonder what I'm going to do next.

I mean, I understand this feeling when I'm dancing and people are watching, waiting to see what I'll do, but I hate getting it when I'm around my friends.

I've had this feeling since after I stopped writing the letters to Harry. Hermione made me buy a 'tellyphone' and she gives me a ring everyday to make sure I'm okay, as if I'm going to slit my throat the one time she does not call. Often, if she doesn't call, and even sometimes when she does, she come over to my new apartment. Ron will often accompany her on these trips and sometimes he'd come alone, just to 'hang out'. And Mrs. Weasley . . . oh boy, do I dread the Weasley dinners at times. She drags me into the house, enveloping me with hugs before plopping me down at the table and almost forcing food on me. 'You look peaky, dear,' she says. 'Haven't you been eating, dear?'

Because of course it is my first ambition in life to starve myself to death when no ones watching.

I know they care. I'd be truly worried if they didn't worry, but still . . . you've got to admit that it's pretty creepy that whenever I feel just the tad bit depressed, Hermione or Ron give me a ring or pop up . . . as if they're watching me.

I suppose they're one of the reasons I started running every morning. I had to get out of the house, away from the worrying gazes and voices. That and I had to get away from my thoughts about . . . him.

It's been a year since Harry died. I'm nineteen now and he would have been too but I suppose some things just don't work out the way their supposed to. . . .

So I started running, soon after I finished writing. It took me a while to get used to it, but finally I had a steady pace, a beat almost. And it was while I was running that I found a building. It didn't have a name, but when I peered through the window, it looked like a dance studio. You know, with the bar across the mirrors, the slick wooden floor, and a weird radio thing in the corner.

I pushed open the door, walking inside, hoping that this couldn't be considered trespassing, seeing as how it was open. Walking over to the radio I pressed play. A circular disc thingy started spinning in the top and music began to play. It wasn't like any wireless I had ever seen.

The music was fast and upbeat but I could hear the sound of violins and flutes and things like that. Classical mixed with pop. I liked it.

Taking off my running jacket and shoes, I went to the bar, stretching out my already tired limbs. You see, I dance. No one has every known that except Harry. I do all sorts of dance, but mostly ballet. It's fun, it takes me away.

I started dancing when I was five after my Gran Gran took me to see a Muggle play called the Nutcracker. It was so beautiful and I told gran that I wanted to be up there, I wanted to be little Clara. And so, I started taking lessons, with Muggles because Gran wasn't sure if we'd find a Wizarding dance studio.

And the music played on in that studio and I danced, twirling across the floor, balancing on my toes, leaping. A calm smile came to my face and I closed my eyes in the peaceful.

"You're very good."

I fell.

Someone chuckled and I heard footsteps hurrying across the wooden floor towards me. "Sorry," the man said in a soft Irish accent. "I really didn't mean to scare you."

He gently took my arm and pulled me to my feet where I was faced by a bright, beautiful pair of brown eyes, cute (very cute) face, and an incredibly nice body. He smiled at me, sticking his hand out to me as he looked me up and down also. "Nathanial Jenkins," he said.

I took his hand and shook it. "Katrina Spoths. Nice to meet you."

"Same."

And that is how I met Nathan and how I became apart of the Wild Fire Dance Troupe along with Nathan, Ashley, Barty, Samantha, and Marshall. I've been apart of it for a year now, since I had stopped writing the letters. A year since Harry had died. But it's helped me a lot to move on . . . Nathan's helped me a lot (though I don't think I'll ever think of him as more than a friend which really irks Hermione).

And I'm actually smiling.

Maybe the spotlight isn't so bad at times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Tears for me, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: So was the last book smashing or what? I'm horribly sad that our beloved Harry Potter has come to an end. Sorry to all those people who loved spending the night in front of the bookstores. Anyway, sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been out of town and trying to pack for school but here's the update to everyone's favorite story. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

"So, tomorrow's the big day, huh?"

I sighed, throwing another folded up sweater into my suitcase. Hermione had taken up the position as my Personal Prier when Ginny wasn't around. My love life has been the hit topic among my friends at the moment, especially after I told Hermione about Nathan after I first met him, almost a year ago.

"Yep, tomorrow's the big day," I said, glancing at Hermione.

"A whole month in New York City. One of the State's most romantic place to be."

"Yep."

"A whole month in a romantic place with Nathan."

Once again I sighed, walking over to my closet to get out my dance outfits. "Hermione, I don't know how many times I have to tell you but I'll repeat it again. So much for you being the Smartest Witch of our year. Here it goes: I am not, nor will I ever be interested in Nathanial Jenkins. All right?"

"But why?" Hermione whined, uncharacteristically.

"He's just . . . not my type."

It was silent for a moment. I turned to see Hermione standing right in front of me, her eyes wide and her mouth agape, looking shocked. "Are you hearing yourself Katy? Nathan's not your type? Nathan's nice, gorgeous, a marvelous dancer, and he's not gay! How can he not be your type?"

"Hermione get a hold of yourself! I'm not interested in Nathan okay? And I know what you're thinking. I'm not holding out for a guy like Harry and I'm not not dating because of Harry, all right? I'm just . . . I haven't found that special guy yet, okay?"

"Well what are you waiting for? You're going to be decrepit soon, you know."

"I'm only nineteen, Hermione. Same age as you. Just because you and Ron finally stopped being stubborn and are getting married soon doesn't mean I have to. Besides, what makes you think I want to get married at all? Maybe I want to be a spinster . . . with tons of cats. Mind if I borrow Crookshanks?"

". . . I can't believe you. You're joking right?"

"Of course I am. I just wanted to see the look on your face. Look, I know you're worried –"

"I'm your friend. It's my job to be worried."

"Yeah, your job is to be worried, not to act like a mother who's in a hurry for her kids to give her grandchildren."

Hermione sighed this time, smiling at me. "Fine, fine, I'll stop fretting. Just . . . don't wait too long for that special guy. Promise me that if you find a guy in New York, you won't scare him away."

"Hermione –"

"Promise!"

"Merlin! I promise, I promise! Seriously, sometimes you're as bad as Mrs. Weasley. Did it ever occur to you that Ron might just be marrying you because you remind him of his mum?"

"Yes well, there are some things mums can't do, right?"

". . . . Okay, ew. Gross visual image. I need to get out of here."

"Remember, Katrina –"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll bring a guy home, I promise."

"You're going to find a guy in New York. I can just feel it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own claims to Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, folks, I've been rather busy, what with college coming about in a couple of days. So anyway, here's the next installment of this story. I'm really glad people seem to like the story so far. You guys are awesome. By the way, I'll be starting a new story soon and I wanted ask, if you were Draco Malfoy and you had a sister, which would make you angrier: your sister falling for Harry (him being a half-blood and your rival) or Ron (him being a blood traitor and lower than you on a social status)? I'd be more than grateful to those who will answer this question. Thank you. Oh, and p.s. i wasn't quite sure about the time difference so give me a break.**

* * *

"That wasn't too bad was it?"

"No, I suppose not, if too bad means it was the worse experience in my life and I'm going to dread the ride home."

Nathan laughed, slipping his arm casually around my shoulders as we walked through the John F. Kennedy Airport. Ashley walked slightly behind us, large headphones covering her ears and her many reddish brown braids swinging from side to side as she rocked her head to the beat. Barty stood beside her, grabbing onto to her arm every couple of seconds to steer her out of the way of oncoming people. Finally getting annoyed, he reached over and grabbed the headphones from her head. Ashley reached over and tugged on Barty's long black hair, angrily. Behind them, arguing as usual (they reminded me of Ron and Hermione some times), were Samantha and Michael. Michael was talking about one of our latest dances . . . and how Samantha did it wrong. Samantha flipped her blond hair over her shoulder and popped her gum, saying that if she did the dance wrong, it was only because Michael led her wrong. Why Nathan ever assigned them to be dance partners it was beyond me.

I looked around at all the people. All the _yanks_. They're accents were so strange and varied from person to person. It didn't help that I was a witch and half the things the people had I didn't really get. Mr. Weasley had once told me about a mobile but I wasn't sure if the little boxes that Sam, Mike, Ash, Barty, and Nathan held up to their ears sometimes were mobiles.

Finally, after we'd grabbed our suitcases from the carousel (Nathan had to help me because I wasn't exactly sure how the carousel worked), we headed outside.

"So this is New York," I said, looking around at all the lights and things. "There's so many people!"

"And so much snow and cold," Samantha complained. "I didn't realize it'd be night time when we got here."

"It's called different time zones, Sammy," Michael said, grinning and pulling a hat out of his backpack to shove over his dreadlocks. "They're only five hours behind us."

"Oh, we have to go explore," Ashley said, looking around. "I can't believe we're actually in New York City! Nathan can we please, please go exploring?"

"I don't know," Nathan said, frowning. "We need to start practicing tomorrow morning."

"Already?" Barty said. "Come on mate. Were the best! Even the guy who hired us said that we're the best! So, let's see what we have here . . . our big dance production in a week and a half and then the Broadway production the last couple of weeks. When's rehearsal for that?"

"Well, I was going to schedule our rehearsals for late morning, early afternoon and the play rehearsals are between seven and eleven at night but –"

"We haven't got anything tomorrow, do we?" I asked.

"No but –"

"It's our first day here, Nate. Let's enjoy it. Please?" I could practically here the other grinning behind me. They knew Nathan would do anything for me. Probably wasn't nice of me to misuse his interest like this, but what can you do?

"Fine," Nathan said, after a while, groaning. "Fine, you guys can have the night to . . . explore. But I'm setting a curfew. It's eight o' clock now," he added, checking his watch and making the time changes. "We'll go drop our stuff off at the hotel and then you guys can go wander but I want all of you back at the hotel no later than midnight. Please try not to get lost. Okay?"

"Yes, father," we all replied, laughing.

Nathan rolled his eyes but a smile played across his lips. He stepped towards the curb, held out his hand, and yelled, "Taxi!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine.**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. I've been hilariously busy what with college and stuff. Thanks for being patient.**

* * *

I wandered around New York City, a huge smile on my face. It was so . . . alive! And there were so many Muggles! Or, at least, I think most of them were muggles. Hermione told me there was a magic school here somewhere.

I wasn't sure where I was going or where I wanted to go, but wandering was fun. Our hotel was right in front of Central park and I think half of the Dance Troupe had wandered in there (including Nathan) and so I decided to be different, exploring the streets _around_ the park.

It was so nice here, romantic like Hermione had said. I watched as a couple went past me in a horse-drawn carriage, cuddled up together against the snow.

A small, sad smile came to my face as the carriage rouned a corner and I remembered my dreams. A year had passed since Harry had died but it didn't make life any easier. Sure, I didn't spend half my time crying over him anymore and sleeping just so I could see his face, but I still thought of him often and especially now in this big old city.

I tugged my jacket around my shoulders a little tighter, looking to my right and left before I crossed the street, heading towards a building called Starbucks. I've never been to a Starbucks before or heard of one for that matter but people were leaving the crowded building clutching cups with steaming liguid in their hands. A hot chocolate sounded reall nice right about now.

Entering the shop was a lot harder than it had looked as pushed my way through throngs of people standing around the hot shop, talking and laughing. When I finally realized where the que for the register was I ended having to go almost all the way back to the door.

I'm not exactly sure how long I stood in the que before I got even close to the register, but in the time that I was standing there, four guys tried to come and chat me up, asking things like "what is a beautiful British Chick like you doing here in New York?" and "Have you thought about making New York your permantment home of residence?" Then, they asked for my number so that they could "call me" and "give me a tour" or "help me move in".

"I have a boyfriend, sorry," I responded to each. And each walked away looking slightly betrayed.

By the time I reached the registar, I thanked Merlin for gracing me with a Muggleborn friend. Before I had left to the airport, Hermione had gone with me to Gringotss to get some of my money exchanged for American Muggle money. And then she thought me how to use it for which I was very grateful. That way, not only did I _not_ look like a weirdo because I didn't understand Muggle money, but I didn't look like I was a foreignor either.

It wasn't until after I had paid for my hot choclate did I realize I had to stand in another que to get it. This was so bothersome! But I had to admit, as I watched the people behind the counters quickly fixing up drinks for their customers, these Muggles certainly had a large amount of patience.

When my name was finally called, I squeezed in between two people, reaching forward to grab my cup. "Thank you," I told the blond boy behind the counter.

He grinned at me and winked saying, "Anytime, seriously."

I turned my back on him, rolling my eyes . . . just before I crashed into someone who had been standing right behind me. The lid came off my cup, the hot (scorchingly so) chocolate spilling onto my (thankfully) gloved hands and onto the person's black trench coat.

"Oh no!" I cried, looking around me for some napkins. I found some, just on the counter behind me and I began to brush at the person's jacket. "I'm so terribly sorry! How clumsy of me! Are you all right? I hope I didn't burn you! Oh my, I've ruined your lovely coat!"

The person's hand clasped gently onto mine and I realized he was laughing. He spoke then, in a soft, British accent. "Really, it's fine. I've got another coat back at home and the stain should come out in the wash. Can I get this young lady another . . . hot chocolate, please, sir?"

It was the voice that caught as I (1) realized he was British and (2) realized the voice and the laugh were incredibly familiar. I looked up from the stain on his coat to his face, my mouth dropping open and my eyes getting wide.

The man's facial expression almost matched mine as he met my eyes . . . except his mouth formed into a dropped jaw grin. "Kat?"

"Harry?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy and I'm really sorry if it takes me a minute to update. My internet works when it wants to. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Okay, I'm pretty sure I know what you guys are thinking. How on earth can that be possible? Was I dreaming again?

But nope, here he was, standing right in front of me, complete with flesh, blood, and cute nineteen year old looks.

It was him after all this time. It wasn't just a look alike. This was actually Harry, with wire-rimmed glasses, bright green eyes, crooked smile, and lightening bolt scar.

And for the strangest reason . . . I was angry. No. Angry wasn't a good word. I was dead mad. Steam coming out of my ears mad. I could feel my cheeks getting hot with each passing second, my eyes narrowing to slits.

Harry finally seemed to notice. His smile dropped quickly, his eyes wide with confusion. "Kat, what's – wait where are you going?"

I had pushed past him, shoving my way through the crowded store. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and I felt oddly suffocated in the large shop. Harry was behind me. I could hear him saying 'excuse me' to the people he bumped by, calling my name.

I burst through the front door of the store, taking in a deep breath of air. Quickly, I hurried back down the street, back towards my hotel, hoping that Harry wouldn't be able to catch up to me.

But he did (damn Quidditch training), grabbing onto to my arm and pulling me around. "Katrina, want on earth is wrong with you?"

"Let go of me," I said, yanking on my arm. "I said, let go of me Harry Potter! I can't believe you! You're – you're alive!"

"I thought that you'd be happy!" Harry said, still holding onto my arm.

"_Happy_? Harry, you've been alive for a year and you haven't even tried to make contact with me, at all!"

"Will you keep your voice down?"

"I will _not_ keep my voice down, Harry James Potter! You are such a bloody – a bloody cad!" I yanked my arm away from him and continued down the street. He caught up with me rather quickly though (once again; DAMN Quidditch training), grabbing my arm again and pulling me into an empty alleyway.

"Kat if you'd just let me explain --!"

"Why don't you let me explain for you, yeah?" I said, shaking him off of me again. "Last year, July 31st you were killed, or so we all thought. Instead your body just disappeared, leaving behind only your wand. So, what happened then, Harry? Did you wake up here in New York City and just decide not to come back home? Did you decide that you liked it here better? Did you decide that you were better off without Ron and Hermione? Without me?"

"NO! Kat that's not it at all!"

"Do you realize how much I suffered after you 'died'?" I was crying now but I didn't care. I had dreamt about this moment, dreamt that Harry and I would one day meet again. But I had been fairly sure that would be wherever he was (heaven or wherever), not in beautiful New York City. "Do you realize, Harry, how much I cried and how much I sleep I lost and how much food I didn't eat? All because I loved you! And I could have sworn you felt the same way!"

"Kat, please, just listen to me, please!"

"I don't want to listen to you Harry! I don't want to listen to you, I don't want to talk to you, and right now, I don't want to see you! Just – just go away, okay?"

I turned and ran out of the alley, leaving him and heading back to my hotel. My heart hurt in my chest and my breathing was shallow. I thanked Merlin for keeping Harry from running after me again.

* * *

When I woke in the morning it was to a lovely white, red, yellow, and pink rose bouquet.

_I do love you. I never stopped._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/n: I don't have much to say so I'll just I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

"Five six, seven eight. One two, three four, five six, seven eight. Come on guys keep with the beat, five six, seven eight. Alright, alright, stop."

Nathan frowned at us as we all dropped to the floor out of exhaustion. "See, I knew exploring the city was a bad idea."

"That was two nights ago, Nate," Marshall mumbled from where his face was pressed up against the floor.

"Well then what's wrong with you guys?"

"We've been practicing this same routine since five thirty this morning," Ashley moaned.

"What time is it now?"

"Nine bloody thirty," Barty practically growled.

"Fine, fine, take a bloody ten minute break then," Nathan said throwing his hands over his head. "But don't complain to me when we dance poorly during our first performance."

"A ten minute break isn't going to hurt us any, Nathan," I said, rolling my eyes. Sometimes, Nathan could be as bad as Oliver Wood.

"Yeah, I know. . . . Fine, you guys have twenty minutes only. Not twenty one, not thirty. Twenty. Am I understood? Samantha?"

"Oy, why do you always call me out, then?" Samantha asked, angrily.

"Because you don't know how to tell time," Marshall mumbled. Quickly, he scrambled to his feet, running out the room as Samantha jumped to hers and chased after him.

"Twenty minutes!" Nathan called.

Barty and Ashley stayed on the ground, chatting, but I took the chance to escape up to my room. It's not that I didn't mind sharing a room with Ashley and Samantha. They were like two of my best friends (besides Ron and Hermione) but they had already dwelled deeper into my personal life what with the flowers from Harry.

Speaking of, the person in question was sitting outside of my room, his long legs sprawled out in the hallway. I stopped where I was, considering turning around and heading (running) back to the auditorium where we'd been practicing. But he looked up, grinning. "There you are. I wondered when you were going to get out of practice. That guy works you almost as hard as Oliver worked me."

"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked, slightly monotone because I didn't really care.

"Not long really. I stood by the door and watched you guys dance for a minute. I told you can dance. What's the name of your group?"

"Wild Fire. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm not out of practice yet, just a twenty minute break." I slipped the key card into the slot opening the door. I was about to close it but Harry stopped me, and truth be told, Harry was a lot stronger than I was.

"Come on, Kat," he said. "Don't act like that."

"Don't act like how, exactly?" I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"Don't act like you don't want to talk to me, like you don't want me here."

"Hmm, funny thing is, I'm not acting. Now if you'll please, just –"

Harry moved forward quickly and kissed me.

Oh my damn.

I tried my best, I tried my hardest not to kiss him back but I am absolutely pathetic when it comes to self-control and will power. And I hated the fact that he still had this effect on me after a whole year and after the fact that I was so bloody ticked off at him.

What is wrong with the world?

But just when the kiss was getting good, Harry leaned back with a smug smile on his face. "Not acting, eh?"

I so could have just slammed the door in his face at that moment. But instead I looked down on my watch, sighing angrily. "You've got twelve minutes, Potter."

"May I come in?"

I sighed again, just to let him know how aggravated I was at him, before I stepped aside and let him come into my room. Luckily (since she was known for it), none of Ashley's unmentionables were on our bed. I plopped down on the bed, crossing my legs as Harry sat down in the desk chair.

"So . . . explain yourself," I said, sounding like McGonagall.

"Well the truth is, Kat . . . I don't really have a way to explain myself," Harry said. ". . . . It's kind of like you said. I remember fighting Voldemort and he shot a spell at me at the same time I shot a spell at him. I think they bounced off each other. I woke up here and . . . Voldemort was killed, right?"

"Of course . . . not like you came back to check."

Harry frowned at me. "It's not like I didn't want to come back."

"Then why didn't you?"

"It's . . . complicated."

"Not really. All you had to do was Apparate."

"You know I don't mean that it was complicated to get back."

"I don't think I understand what you mean at all. . . . Five minutes."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I think the answer is pretty obvious. . . . Why didn't you come back, Harry?"

Harry looked down at the floor, clasping his hands together. I watched he shook his head slightly, a lock of hair falling in front of his eyes. "I don't know, Kat. I really don't. I suppose . . . I just didn't want to come back and know people were expecting things from me, expecting me to be this great person. I was just an eighteen-year-old kid. I'm still a kid. It was all too much."

"Sorry to hear that and I'm sorry to tell you that's not a good enough reason." I got to my feet and headed for the door, grabbing a bottle of water.

Harry followed me, grabbing onto my shoulder and turning me around. "Didn't you get my note? I love you Kat. I never stopped loving you. My decision to stay here had nothing to do with us and I missed you so much."

I lifted his hand off my shoulder and continued out the door. He still followed but he didn't grab onto me again. "I'm not giving up on you Kat, though it looks like you've giving up on me. I'm not giving up on us."

"Sorry but this is a closed rehearsal," Nathan said as Harry walked into the auditorium right behind me.

"Oh, don't mind me," Harry said as he leaned against a wall with a smile on his face. "I'm a friend of Kat's. Don't worry, I won't make a sound."

Nathan frowned at me as I stepped towards him. "Don't ask," I said, angrily.

He shook his head, turning to the rest of the group. "All right, you guys, we're going to practice the routine together a couple of times and then were through and you guys have the rest of the day off. So let's get this right."

We got into our positions and Nathan pressed play.

This was my absolute favorite dance. El Tango de Roxanne, from Moulin Rouge, one of my all time favorite musicals. Ashley, Sam, and I played the parts of the prostitutes (wonderful), though I was 'Roxanne', while the guys were the 'clients'.

It was a very provocative dance, so it was a good thing we were all really close. Most of the dance, the guys hands had to be practically all over us. I remember the first time I learned this dance I had been so uncomfortable and embarrassed that I kept bursting into a fit of giggles, especially at the part where I had to wrap my leg around Nathan's waist and let him swing me around.

But the dance in itself was very fun, seeing as how we were portraying this very disturbing scene of sex and love and excitement.

Merlin, I love dancing.

The whole time I dance with Nathan, Harry's eyes were on us, his mouth set in a straight line.

I told him not to come and watch, so being jealous is exactly what he gets.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.**

**A/N: So sorry it took so long. I've been having trouble coming up with ideas lately because I've been sick. Thanks for your patience and for waiting.**

* * *

"Let me take you somewhere."

I stared at the phone incredulously.

I hardly ever used the phone. I had one but only because Hermione refused to come over to my apartment without giving me a ring first. So when my phone had rung, scaring the magic out of me, I hadn't known what was going on. I thought it was some kind of alarm was going off.

Anyway, the ringing stopped but almost a second later it started up again and I finally realized it was the phone.

Getting up off the floor (because I got so scared I fell off my bed; thank Merlin Ashley and Samantha weren't here) and back onto my bed, I reached over and grabbed the phone, saying hello.

And that's when Harry told me to let him take me somewhere.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Of course," he said and I could almost hear that despicable, crooked smile that he always wore.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Potter," I responded, situating myself more comfortably on the bed.

"Aww, come on, Kat. You've been here almost a week now and haven't probably left your hotel. I know that guy works you hard but this is a great break. Let me show you around New York City."

"Oh yes, because, seeing as how you've been here a year I'm sure you know this whole place by heart."

There was a long silence on Harry's end. When he spoke again, his voice was sharp and firm. "Katrina, I know you're probably never going to forgive me for what I did to you. But I'm going to try and make it up to you the best way I can because I love you. . . . I'll be over at your place in twenty minutes so you might as well get dressed in your winter clothes because we are going out. . . . See you in twenty."

And he hung up on me.

I stared at the phone again, surprised.

_He_ hung up on _me._

I huffed, slamming down the phone in an attempt to make me feel better but it didn't work. Especially, since technically, I was slamming the phone on myself.

Glaring at my wall for a minute, before standing up and pulling some jeans from my drawer.

* * *

Exactly twenty minutes later, Harry Potter was standing at my door, wearing a trench coat and a smile. "Hullo, Kat," he said.

I frowned at him, stepping forward and closing my door behind me. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he said, grinning. He reached over, taking my gloved hand in his.

I let him lead me out of the hotel and into the cold. "I can't believe I'm letting you drag me out here."

"It's because you love me." He smiled over at me but I turned my head away, trying not to look at him. Why on earth did he have to be so damn cute?

Harry reached into his pocket with his free hand, pulling out a piece of black cloth. "What's that for?" I asked as he pulled me to a stop.

"It's for the surprise," Harry responded, going behind me and tying the cloth around my eyes.

I sighed, irritably. "Harry this is absolutely ridiculous! What on earth do you think you're doing?"

"Well you relax? Just trust me okay."

Needless to say I was having a horrible time. I stumbled a lot, only having Harry's hand to hold me steady. I was cold and tired and yet here I was letting Harry drag me along.

I suppose I could have said no, if I really didn't want to leave the room, but like I said, no will power, whatsoever.

We walked in silence for a moment, because I was fuming and Harry was particularly delighted with his little scheme. It wasn't until about ten minutes later when Harry pulled off my blindfold saying, "Ta da."

"Oh no way, Harry," I said, turning to him. "You know I don't know how to ice skate."

"Come on, Kat," Harry said, grabbing my arm and pulling me to plop down on a bench. He pulled out his wand and transfigured his boots into ice skates. "I've been practicing. I'll make sure you don't fall. Besides, we've got the lake to ourselves. That's a once in a lifetime experience! Just do this with me, please?"

He pointed his wand towards my shoes, waiting, that stupid puppy dog expression on his face. I frowned at him, sighing and crossing my arms across my chest. "Fine," I said.

Harry grinned, waving his wand and transfigure my shoes before sticking it back into his jacket. He stood to his feet, holding out his hand to me. Hesitantly I took it, letting him pull me to my feet.

I wobbled out onto the ice with Harry, clutching onto his arm with a death grip. "I've got you, Kat, don't worry," he said, softly.

On the ice, he held me by my hands at arm's length, pulling me forward. I leaned forward, shaking on my feet. Harry smiled at me, pulling me forward into his arms during my moment of weakness. When I looked up at him, ready to frown, but I realized I couldn't. Not when he was looking at me like that, like I was the only person in the world. "I'm not going to let go, Kat," he said.

I let him drag me again, as I clutched onto him and enjoyed his wonderful warmth. It had been so long since I felt this sort of comfort and embrace.

Harry kissed the top of my head, holding me tighter as we drifted across the snow on wobbly feet (though Harry was much steadier than me).

A small smile came to my face as I leaned further into him.

Okay, so maybe I didn't hate him.

Maybe I was pissed off at him.

But like all my letters had said, I could never stop loving my Harry.

. . . . Even if he was a complete and total git.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Sorry, I've had horrible brain block on this story. Thank you for waiting.**

* * *

"So why didn't you come back, really?"

Harry and I stood together, leaning against the railing of the boat taking us to Ellis Island. Once again, he'd forced me out into the cold, except now, it was morning cold. One of his large jackets covered my shoulders as the wind and the sea water brushed against us.

Harry sighed, reaching over to take my freezing hands in his. He cupped them, blowing warm air on them. "I don't know," he said.

"Well, there's got to be some kind of reason," I said. I needed some answers. I needed to understand why he didn't want to be back in England. I needed to know that it wasn't because of me. . . .

"I don't really have a reason, Kat," he said. "I just didn't want to come back."

"But . . . what about Hermione, Ron, and I? Didn't you miss us?"

"Yeah, of course. I mean, I thought about you everyday, dreamed about you. . . . Kat, you do realize that my decision to stay here didn't have anything to do with you, don't you?"

When I didn't answer, Harry wrapped his arms around my shoulders, holding me tight even though I stiffened against him.

We didn't talk for the rest of our boat trip and eventually, I let myself relax into Harry's embrace, though my anger didn't subside. The boat docked and I let Harry drag me off of it and onto the island, an excited grin on his face.

"You're going to love this, Kat, I promise," he said.

"I better," I murmured, "seeing as how you dragged me from my nice warm bed to this at six-thirty in the morning."

Still feeling very tired, I stumbled as Harry dragged me up the steps of the Statue of Liberty. He was laughing though, and somehow it reminded me so much of my dream. A small smile came to my face and Harry stopped, grinning at me before he leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to my forehead. "See? I knew you would have fun. But there's so much more."

I ran the rest of the way up the stairs with Harry, wondering what on earth else he had to show me. He held open the door for me, motioning for me to go over to the window of the crown. Giving him a quick look, I did so, leaning against it.

"Oh wow. It's beautiful, Harry."

The sun was rising just over the ocean, casting off a very beautiful orange and red glow to the sea and to everything around it. Harry came up beside it, the glow shining off his glasses, but I could still see his eyes as he said, "Yeah, you are."

I blushed horribly, an embarrassed grin coming to my face. "That was the corniest thing I've ever heard," I told him.

"Yeah, but you love me corny." Wrapping his arms around me again, he laid his head on top of mine and together we watched the sunrise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Sorry, it's taken me a minute update. Thanks for being patient. **

* * *

Harry and I sat together in a horse-drawn carriage, snow falling around us. Harry reached up and wiped snow from my hair, giving me his trademark smile.

The whole scene would have been perfect if it weren't for the fact that I was still so damn pissed off.

"Oh come on, Kat," Harry said, a moment later when he was helping me down from the carriage. "It's a beautiful evening, I have a romantic dinner waiting for us at my house, and we're together. It's perfect! Why are you so upset?"

I continued walked, ignoring him. He knew what was wrong, why I was upset. I don't know why he kept asking.

"Kat, come on, talk to me," he said, grabbing my arm.

"You just . . . didn't come back!" I said, my frustration getting the better of me. Tears blinded my vision as I yanked my arm away from him. "I know I should be past this, that I should just be happy that you're alive, but Harry . . . you didn't come back! You didn't _want_ to come back! Not even for me?"

"I stayed away for you, Kat!" Harry said, his eyes sad. "I did it for you!"

"You did it for me? How the hell does that work, Harry! I was a wreck after you died! I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat . . . you call that helping me out!"

Harry quickly grabbed my arm again, checking around before he Apparated. We appeared in his home (penthouse) and the smell of roast beef and onions hit me in the face pleasantly, but I ignored it as Harry shouted at me.

"People were after me!"

I had been about to shout back but I stopped, confused. "What?"

Harry stepped forward, placing his hands on my shoulders. "People were after me, Kat! People who believed I wasn't dead! People who _wanted_ me dead if I wasn't! If they had found out I was still alive, they would have killed you! That's why I couldn't come back, Kat, why I couldn't let you know I was live."

Pulling me closer to him, Harry lifted his hand, cupping my face. "I love you, Kat. I never stopped. I thought about you day and night, nonstop. I thought about how my 'death' could possibly affect you but I rather you be upset than dead."

"We could have worked through that together, Harry," I told him. "I can protect myself."

Harry smiled. "I know you can. And I'm sorry for doubting that. I know that now. I'm sorry."

Without waiting for my response, Harry leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine. I pressed my hands against his stomach, intent on pushing him away but I was, um, distracted by the feel of a lovely (magnificent) washboard stomach.

Merlin _bless_ Quidditch.

Somehow (with lots of help from me) we ended up laying down on his couch. I missed this. I missed this a whole lot.

Harry's mouth moved from mine, passing along my jaw and down to my neck. A girlish giggle escaped me and Harry chuckled, looking up at me. "Forgiven?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes slightly, but I smiled. "Yeah I suppose so."

The buzzer dinged and Harry got up, slowly, giving me one last kiss. "Okay but you're going to have to do me one favor."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Tell that guy Nathan that you have a boyfriend now. I'm tired of having to watch that guy put his hands all over you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/n: So, coming close to an end, but I want to thank all of those you've been there since Dear Harry. . . . You guys are fabulous.**

* * *

"Come back with me, Harry."

Harry sat up, wrapping his arms loosely around his knees. I sat up too, as he looked over at me, his eyes sad.

"I don't know if I can," he said.

"Harry, please," I pleaded. "I've only got a couple more days to stay here and if you don't come back with me, I probably won't be able to see you again. We can build that house by the lake like we wanted too. And if anyone attacks us, I'm sure we can handle it."

"It's not just that, Kat," Harry said, shaking his head. "Do you realize how much Ron and Hermione will hate me when I come back?"

"Well make it up to them. I'm sure if you're in their wedding they can't hate you. Just come back with me. Please?"

"I'm sorry, Kat – Wait, where are you going?"

I had climbed off the bed, reaching for my clothes (don't get any ideas; I was wearing one of his shirts because my clothes had gotten wet in the snow). Harry climbed off the bed too, coming around to my side. He grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me towards him. "Please don't do this, Kat."

"I'm going, okay, Harry, because you obviously don't care about me."

"Don't say that. Don't you ever say that. Of course I care about you, but I can't go back to England. There are too many memories there. All that death and destruction. It's too hard."

"All you've done since we've met again is made excuse after excuse, Harry. If you don't want to be with me just tell me."

Harry stared at me shock for a moment. "I can't believe you just said that. Why are you acting like this?"

"Harry, it's been a year," I said. "You couldn't possibly understand how much Ron, Hermione, and I suffered when we lost you. And now you're back and you don't even want to really see your best friends again. You don't even want to be with me."

I pulled my sweater over my head, shivering at the feel of the cold fabric. I grabbed my jacket, heading for the door of Harry's apartment. He followed me, catching the back of my sweater and pulling me around to face him.

"Kat, please don't do this," he said, cupping my face with his hands. "I love you, Kat. I've never stopped thinking about you. Please don't do this."

I leaned forward, pressing my lips quickly against his. "Bye, Harry. It was – it was nice seeing you again."

I pulled open the door and headed out, Harry calling to me from behind. "Kat! Kat, come back! Let's talk about this! Kat!"

It took a truckload of willpower to keep me walking, tears falling down my face. But Harry didn't chase after me and so I kept walking.

"Katrina!"

I stopped and turned. Harry still stood in his doorway, half-naked in the freezing air. "Please, Kat, come back."

I took a step toward him.

Damn it.

Shaking my head, I turned, leaving him behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**A/N: So coming to an end. Only about two more chapters left. I want to thank you all for reading, whoever has stuck through this story. You guys are the greatest.**

I sat in the grassy area that surround the pond from my past. It hadn't changed at all. Weeping Willows still surrounded the pond, some of their leaves lovingly kissing its surface.

I don't know why I came here. It seemed like the natural thing to do after I got home. I called Hermione and let her know I was back and that I had some things to do so I'd see her later.

It seemed pointless to be out here. I wasn't sure what I was waiting for exactly. Maybe I was expecting time to rewind itself to when Harry and I sat here and we promised each other a small house and a life together.

But . . . fairytales don't always have happy endings, guess.

I heard footsteps behind me, roaming through the grass coming towards me. I didn't turn around. I knew who it was already. Only one other person knew about this place.

Harry sat down beside me, letting his long legs slide out in front of him. I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

"The hotel said you had left," he said.

"I told you I was leaving soon," I said. "Did you not believe me?"

"I did. . . . I was just hoping you'd come see me again."

"You didn't act like you wanted to see _me_ anymore."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here." I looked at him to see that he was looking at me, a small smile on his face.

"What made you come back?" I asked.

"I didn't want to come back because of all the bad memories," he said, looking back out to lake for a moment before looking back at me. "But when you left, I realized the good memories I had with you, Ron, and Hermione outweighed the bad. . . . And so I came back."

I nodded, a small smile coming to my own face. "So are you here to stay?"

"I don't know . . . depends on how much Ron and Hermione hate me when they see me."

"They won't hate you."

Harry slid his hand down my arm, taking hold of my hand. "Do you hate me?"

I curled my fingers around his. "No."

Harry grinned, pulling me towards him and kissing me softly. When he leaned back, his grin was even wider, if possible and he said, "So, how about that house?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: I want to thank all who stuck with this story through the end. You guys are fabulous. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Harry came and plopped down next to me on the sofa in front of our fireplace. I shushed him, motioning down to Arianna, who lay asleep in my arms. She was five months.

Harry came back, if you didn't already realize. If the Weasleys didn't welcome him back with open arms, it was at least with warm smiles and understanding. Ron, of course, had been mad and stubborn and for at least a week after Harry came back he didn't talk to him. Hermione had cried and then she had thrown her arms around him. She and Ron fought for a long time but Harry eventually ended up in their wedding as Ron's best man.

Harry and I lived in my flat until we were able to finish building our dream home by the lake. It was exactly like I had dreamed it would be, every room, every piece of furniture. . . .

And then a few months after Ron and Hermione's wedding, Harry asked me to marry him. I'm a bit stubborn when I want to be and I made him wait for a couple of months after his proposal. It was worth the wait though, he told me.

And now, we had a beautiful baby girl. She was a handful, alright. I could never get past her smile though. She already had Harry's smile and it always got her out of trouble, especially with Mrs. Weasley, her surrogate grandmother.

Harry lifted Arianna from my arms, cuddling her against his chest. She sighed softly, reaching out with one of her small hands. Harry lifted his finger and she gripped onto it. I don't think I've ever seen a man fall so in love with his child. Harry was always willing to be with his baby girl when I was tired. In the mornings, at two o' clock he always got up to check on her when she cried.

I leaned forward, pressing my lips against Harry's cheek as I laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his free arm around me, kissing the top of my head.

For the last year, the spotlight had been on me. Watching and waiting for the moment I would crack. Bright and hot, it watched everyday, every night. . . . But now, the spotlight was on both of us. Though there were still times when I felt as if the world was all on my shoulders, Harry was always beside me, holding me up, even when the spotlight was burning him too. But together, I think we'll be able to handle the stares and the accusations.

And the spotlight doesn't seem so hot anymore.


End file.
